Holding My Breath
by Fan-Fables
Summary: 'It took two days for me to figure out that holding my breath, when we kissed, wasn't going to cut it.' A short fiction piece, (written from Rachels POV), inspired by a story prompt.


**Disclaimer :** _Glee, the television musical comedy-drama, belongs to the production companies 20__th__ Century Fox Television, Brad Falchuck Teley-Vision and Ryan Murphy Productions. I do not own any of the characters depicted in this story._

**Authors Note : **This short fan fiction grew out of the following story prompt;_ '__**You find out you are highly allergic to something you love. Do you give it up (no matter how hard it is) or not (and deal with the consequences of the allergy)?**__' _This Faberry story is set around five years after the last episode of season three.

* * *

It took two days for me to figure out that holding my breath, when we kissed, wasn't going to cut it.

I rolled a sip of coffee around my mouth, savouring its bitter taste, as I pondered how to broach the subject of Quinn's costly new perfume.

Eyeing her as she hustled around our tiny kitchen, preparing breakfast from the scant few items we had left in the fridge, I slowly circled a finger around the rim of my empty coffee mug.

"Quinn sweetheart," I began, but my voice felt drowned out by the tinny noise of our kitchen radio. The upbeat chart music rang out over the symphony of sizzling pan-fried meat and the dulcet tones of my fiancé's sing-a-long.

Rising out of my seat, I stretched a hand across the table, turning down the radio, before I tried again. "Hun?" Quinn pivoted to face me with a wide open smile, just as she was about to begin the chorus.

"I heard you the first time," Quinn sing-songed, her tone amiable, before she swiveled back around to the frying pan, poking at the strips of bacon with a spatula. "And you know I like that song," she chuckled as I groaned in reply, "there's nothing wrong with a little old school Justin Bieber."

I moved around the kitchen table and captured her from behind, circling my hands around her waist as I tilted my chin up to prop my head upon her shoulder. "There's nothing right with it either," I quipped, before gently nipping at her earlobe and placing a soft kiss upon the skin of her shoulder.

My nostrils began to tickle and I scrunched up my nose as I pulled back, spinning my head away to let out a loud sneeze. _**Aatchoo**_!

Quinn stopped prodding at her breakfast, dropping the spatula to the side as she spun around in my arms, her hands reaching for my face

My voice sounded bunged up as my allergies kicked in. "Honey I know you love your mother," I began as I raised a hand to sniffle at my nose, "but that perfume she gave you," I shook my head as I gestured at her long neck and grew distracted for a moment by the expanse of skin on display. "I uh," Quinn gently captured my chin, raising my leering eyes from her tank-top covered chest, to question me with nothing but a look. "Uh, well it makes me sneeze. A lot." I finished, shrugging in apology.

"I know." A lazy grin drew across her face as she reached up to rest her arms around my neck, pulling me in close. "I was waiting for you to tell me." She laughed as she watched surprise appear on my face.

"You were going to let your fiancé suffer in silence?" My voice sounded indignant, but my body began to sway in time with Quinn's as we danced in the companionable silence. "You know you are going to have to make it up to me." I leaned forward to capture her lips in a light kiss that soon turned deeper, more heated.

Taking in a deep breath, I took in her natural scent mixed with the sickly sweet perfume that began to tickle my nose yet again. I drew back, covering my mouth and nose as I sneezed. _**Aatchoo**_!

"Okay." Quinn relented looking at me with pity mixed with a tinge of amusement, as she took a step back. "I'll go shower and wash it off and we can hide the perfume away." She twisted to switch off the cooker. "We'll only take out the perfume for display when ever my mother comes round". Picking up the spatula she handed it to me, "if she asks, we'll tell her we absolutely love her engagement present."

Planting a quick kiss to the side of my head, Quinn skipped past me as she left the kitchen, her body swaying as she walked, my eyes drawing down to fasten on her behind.

As she reached the doorway of the bathroom of our apartment, Quinn hesitated as she spun round to look at me with a rousing stare. "Well?" she asked, a single eyebrow raised in challenge. "You coming?"

Dropping the spatula on the counter behind me, I eagerly jogged after her.


End file.
